


SPACE ODDITY: CAFUNÉ

by norsuiet



Series: ATENEA LUPIN AND HER CINGULOMANIA ! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Peter Pettigrew, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Break Up, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Love, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Post-Sirius Black's Prank on Severus Snape, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sirius Black's Prank on Severus Snape, Slow To Update, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norsuiet/pseuds/norsuiet
Summary: CAFUNÉ, running your fingers through your lover's hair.the story of how Sirius Black and Remus Lupin fell and continued to be in love in the middle of the first wizarding war.8 chapters from sirius' p.o.v (from their first year to the end of the first war),and 8 chapters from remus' p.o.v. (from their fifth year to post-first war).AU, wolfstar have a daughter.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: ATENEA LUPIN AND HER CINGULOMANIA ! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885882
Kudos: 7





	SPACE ODDITY: CAFUNÉ

**CAFUNÉ**

If anyone asked, it was obvious that Sirius and Remus, siriusandremus, were totally, irrevocably in love. After their fifth year, they were stuck together, whispering love letters in the other's ear, giggling, humming love songs, mumbling secrets. 

The marauders, though, knew better than that. They knew that Sirius and Remus were in love with each other since the beginning. 

In their first year, it was small glances of support, and in their second, it was hugs of comforting. In their third year, it was staying up late reading about werewolves. In their fourth, it was switching beds after a nightmare. In their fifth year, it was forgiving. In their sixth, it was bruises in necks and sharing clothes. In their seventh year, it was having hope. In the war, it was raising a daughter together. 

They forgot about trusting each other, though. 

**part one: HOW SIRIUS LOVED REMUS**

Sirius Black never experienced real love. The closest thing he had was his little brother, Regulus, but with their parents' intervention, it was slowly deteriorating. It's not to say that James' love didn't matter, but it wasn't the same. He wanted real love. Romantic love.

Lots of girls said that they were in love with him, but he didn't feel the same for them. He even tried to date one of them, once. It didn't work. No butterflies, no sparkles. 

The butterflies were everywhere when Sirius was around Remus. 

_six times sirius thought remus looked good,  
one time he told him and  
one time he didn't think so._

chapter 001. please just say fuck  
chapter 002. you're not a monster  
chapter 003. with a little help from my friends  
chapter 004. oh shit, i AM the gay cousin  
chapter 005. is it hot in here or is it moony  
chapter 006. i don't bite (unless you want me to)  
chapter 007. move in with me?  
chapter 008. and one time he didn't

for mads, artie, sarah and gibelly < 3

**part two: HOW REMUS LOVES SIRIUS**

Remus Lupin thought everything about him was worthless and embarrassing. He thought he was a monster, and that because of it he deserved to be unloved his whole life. 

Sirius Black came in his life to prove him wrong. 

Sirius Black came tumbling into his life and shredded to bits everything Remus' believed, just to piece him back together, a little bit more loved. His eyes began shining brighter, his smiles were wider, his laughs longer and louder. 

And then he ripped him apart. 

_the evolution of wolfstar  
(and remus point of view)_

chapter 009. oh, he likes me  
chapter 010. the moon and the stars  
chapter 011. M+P 4EVER  
chapter 012. grimmauld place  
chapter 013. yes, a thousand times yes  
chapter 014. december 22  
chapter 015. you'll see each other again  
chapter 016. i tried, for her

for foot, conner, zhenya and noel < 3

_the chronological continuation of this work is "i'll try, for you",  
a remus-centred fic about him being a single father._

slow updates. cross-posted on wattpad: @ 666STARDUST 's "CINGULOMANIA".

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me someone caught that dps reference 👀


End file.
